The Four Crosses
by Darkshot123
Summary: When Yuu escapes from the Vampires instead of coming across Guren he comes across a different vampire hunter who is a lot stronger see how the new and improved yuu deals with problems with more skill and a hell of a lot more help from his family
1. Chapter 1

**So I would like to say yes I am taking requests for storys in my PMS so if you have a idea Pm me and ill see if it** **'s my kind of story anyway I wanted to write a seraph of the End story so here is the first chapter hope you enjoy also with the request storys the more love they get is how often they will be updated and my own original ones will still be like once every month for each of them anyway hope you enjoy this. Also my OC Logan will appear in many of the requests to make them partly my own.**

 ***Vampires Base of operations***

"So the group that tryed to escape how many were succesful." questioned a vampire gaurd

"It seems there was only one escapy and two survivers the second has been taken under the wing of the queen." sighed another gaurd.

"Well then thats a change the queen is actually showing affection." laughed the third guard.

"Yeah well enough of this lets get back to work." sighed the first guard

*Yuu's point of view*

"Oh god it's so cold out here where are all the people that escaped like the vampires always whispered about?" thought Yuu as he walked through the thick snow until he came across a nice wooden shack about two miles from the Vampires stronghold. "This must be abandoned and have some food left over so im gonna rest here for a while" thought yuu as he walked over to the shack door and opened it seeing a lit fire inside.

"state your name boy." said an ominous voice from behind him.

"I..I.I'm yuu sir im sorry for intruding on you." shoutef yuu in suprise at seeing a man emerge from the snow behind him wearing a full black cloak with a black and red sword covered in blood.

"Don't worry about it kid how did you get here anyway the civiliations aren't anywhere near here?" asked the man as he walked past yuu and took off his cloack showing a boy no older than 16

"No I just escaped from the vampire settlement and ran in one direction until I arrived here sir." stuttered yuu as he was getting really cold.

"Huh well then come in boy you must be exhausted you can sleep by the fire if you want or theres the bed in the next room across." sighed the man as he walked over to the fireplace and put his wepon ontop of it and sat down on a chair next to the fire.

"Ok thank you sir I'll take the bed if you don't mind I've not had a good night sleep in a while" explained Yuu as he yawned and walked towards the bedroom.

"Wait kid whats your name?" asked the man as he tilted his head to the side to look at the boy.

"It's Yuu sir what is yours?" asked Yuu as he opened the door towards the bedroom.

"Well my name is Logan but you can call me what ever you want its been a while since I've socialised with people." explained Logan as he waved Yuu goodnight as he picked up a book and started to read it as the night progressed and Yuu was sound asleep.

*3:AM*

"Been a while since I've had the luxary of looking at the stars without thinking about negatives but about positives." said Logan as he was thinking out loud fiddling with his cloak and pulling out a picture of a father mother and sister in a silver locket.

"Erm exuse me Logan shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" asked Yuu as he walked outside wearing a white robe pretty much a replicate of Logans own.

"I'd love to get some sleep but it's not as easy as you might think." sighed Logan as he let his arms fall back into the snow.

"Why is it hard to sleep?" asked Yuu as he looked at Logan

"Many reasons Yuu some about security and some about my Family." explained Logan as he pulled out a second necklace from his neck and took it off holding it in his hands.

"What is that neckalce it looks cool?" asked Yuu as he saw the necklace that Logan was playing with.

"This is a family tradition all of us have this sword cross made with a red emerald in the center for the males and a blue sapphire for the females and only four of the whole family get them and I have two of them." said Logan as he held it out infront of him.

"Why do you only have two?" asked Yuu as he stared over at Logan as snow fell onto Logan's face melting straight away making it look like he was crying.

"You see Yuu when this thing first came around my family were in the middle of the vampire army and we had to fight the vampires so we could survive and flee, but we weren't prepared and we got seperated my father and me had to protect my mother and sister as they ran to safety and while fighting my dad showed me his true power the power of his demon king sword as he slew vampire upon vampire until there where to many and before he could even defend himself he was impaled by the hand of a vampire or the first vampire king or as they like to call him Alexander the destroyer and as my dad fell to his knees I picked up his sword and with rage commanding my limbs I decapitated the king and took my dads cross before running where my mum and sister ran off to." explained Logan as he had a very sad but distant look in his eyes.

"So you mean to tell me your dad died as you your mother and sister escaped?" questioned Yuu as he saw that Logan had an even more far away look.

"No no I didn't find my sister but I found my mother who was impaled by a metal pole and her cross broken in half so I salvaged the saphire and fled to find my sister but I searched for weeks and never found a trace of her." sighed Logan as he pulled out a second red cross and a blue saphire in a box now put into a ring for safe keeping.

"Here take this cross and take care of it and it will take care of you." said Logan as he took off one of the crosses and gave it to Yuu in addition he took a white Dagger from inside his cloak and handed it over to Yuu.

"What is this and why do I need it?" asked Yuu as he inspected the dagger.

"Your going to learn how to fight obviously so you can kill these blood suckers some day." shouted Logan with enfusiasm trying to lighten up both there spirits.

"Ok let's train to get stronger." shouted out Yuu.

*4 Years Later*

It's been four years now since I met Logan and a year since he went missing I now attend a highschool trying to become a vampire slayer but I have no luck yet and even when I say I knew a vampire slayer they all just laugh at me and call me crazy. I met a man called Guren who said he will get me into his part of the vampire slaying division and I have faith at him but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad that I have to sit in a class room. One of the main reasons he hasn't got me in yet is because I don't have any friends because im a solo hunter or a duet thing at most but thats only with Logan who I found out can't age unless he passes on his cross but can pick his age or so he told me.

**RIIIINNNNNGGGG**

"Finally lessons are over thank fuck for that." laughed Yuu as he got a smack to the head but didn't even flinch at it.

"YOur going to have to stab me to get any reaction of pain you sadist." exclaimed Yuu

"Ahh well I can have that arranged" said Shinoa from behind him.

"Do it and see what happens to that hand you use to stab me." threatened Yuu as he left leaving a smirking shinoa.

As Yuu walked around school everything was pretty much the same people getting bullied others talking about vampires and some just talking about school gossip. As Yuu casually walked down the hall he heared a huge explosion happen above him and seeing this as a potential threat he rushed up there to see what was going on and as he got up there he saw a Vampire in a class room running around rapidly trying to kill the people inside the class room.

"OHHH SHIT I'M GOING TO KILL A VAMPIRE TODAY." Shouted Yuu as he prepared his Dagger that Logan gave to him four years ago and tucking in his cross.

As the vampire lunged at Yuu with its claws drawn Yuu expertly parried it and stabbed the vampire in the stomach causing part of it to burn up and for his dagger to glow red.

"God that never gets old." laughed Yuu as he went in for another swing before getting his knife parried by a black sword and then the vampire being cut into three pieces head,body and legs.

"OY NO FAIR THAT WAS MY KILL." shouted Yuu at the man who had just came and stole his kill.

"Sorry Yuu was just to great." Laughed the man as he pulled down his hood only to reveal Logan standing there with a lot more scars than when they had last talked.

"Where the actaul fuck did you run off to a year ago." asked Yuu as Logan just smiled sheepishly.

"Well you see I kinda met my sister again and lets just say we didn't really get a long so now I have to kill all the vampires as a sort of peace for me." smirked Logan as three people rushed into the room one holding a bow one a sword and one a sythe.

"What the hell happend to the vampire in here yuu and where did this guy come from?" asked shinoa as she got closer to the man only to back away when he threw a dagger just above her head.

"Let's just call it a reunion." Laughed Logan as he put his sword away.

 **Ok thanks for reading this fanfic chapter so remember I am taking fanfic requests but will only doing up to 10 for now and see how much love they get so send a pm or review or whatever.**


	2. AN

**AN- so this is a regretful AN to make but I thought it had to be done and for some of you this may be good news and for some this will be bad news.**

 **So time for the bad news as of now every story will be on hiatus for the coming months however I will one day make a great return.**

 **However for the good news I have not stopped altogether, I am now part of a big project called TheSpartanInitiative and for you who are here for my PJO this is great for you because im not only a creative input but also a grammar beta so head over there if you want a great PJO story to come however for you Highschool DXD fans you might have to wait a couple more months for that destined next chapter (sorry for the wait).**

 **Also more good news like I said earlier in a story I have a YouTube channel and from now on Updates on TheSpartanInitiative/Gaming videos will be posted on there so if you like me as an author I think you will love my channel.**

 **So my channel incase you don't know is Fractured Saber**

 **However if you are into gaming I have a stream on under the title DaddyZ111 so come support me on my new adventures and till next time Thank you and see you later**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- so this is a regretful AN to make but I thought it had to be done and for some of you this may be good news and for some this will be bad news.**

 **So time for the bad news as of now every story will be on hiatus for the coming months however I will one day make a great return.**

 **However for the good news I have not stopped altogether, I am now part of a big project called TheSpartanInitiative and for you who are here for my PJO this is great for you because im not only a creative input but also a grammar beta so head over there if you want a great PJO story to come however for you Highschool DXD fans you might have to wait a couple more months for that destined next chapter (sorry for the wait).**

 **Also more good news like I said earlier in a story I have a YouTube channel and from now on Updates on TheSpartanInitiative/Gaming videos will be posted on there so if you like me as an author I think you will love my channel.**

 **So my channel incase you don't know is Fractured Saber**

 **However if you are into gaming I have a stream on under the title DaddyZ111 so come support me on my new adventures and till next time Thank you and see you later**


End file.
